


Your name is...?

by zacco_platypus



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, 君の名は。| Kimi no Na wa. | Your Name.
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Kimi no Na wa. | Your Name. Fusion, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Slight GerIta, slight usuk, well you know your name, yes I did change their gender to fit the au better pass it on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-27 03:00:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21384976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zacco_platypus/pseuds/zacco_platypus
Summary: Alfred, an international student in Tokyo, and Sakura, a girl, bound by traditions and expectations, exchange their lives randomly throughout the week. But will Alfred, the least responsible kid in school, be able to save the girl from her horrible fate?
Relationships: America/Female Japan (Hetalia)
Kudos: 8





	1. Prolouge

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't find any hetalia your name aus, so here I go with my own one  
If there are any grammar or japanese traditional mistakes, let me know, I wanna make it accurate and enjoyable qwp

Alfred excitedly ran out of the living room as a blue light from outside caught his attention. He didn't even look back at his brother's confused face, he just ran with a wide smile on his face, until he reached the balcony. Seeing the comet on the TV was one thing, but seeing it with his own two eyes was a completely different thing. 

"Come, Mattie, it's the comet!" he shouted back to his brother still looking at the TV instead of the real thing, but this finally convinced him to follow his brother, though in a much slower, slightly sleepy manner. However, all the tiredness flew out of his eyes as he glimpsed at the glowing and shining blue tail of the comet. 

"It's beautiful..." he wispered, leaning aginst his brother, who hugged him back, not aking his eyes off of the sky.

For minutes, which felt like hours, the two of them just watched, admired the comet, without needing to say a single word, before their dad shouted for them. 

"Time to come in, and go to sleep. Tomorrow's school" he went out to pick them up, and put them to bed. Alfred tried to fight him to let him watch the comet, but his brother fell asleep the moment he was lifted from his feet. "No, you still need sleep" he said, and with that, the fight was over. However, even in bed, Alfred couldn't forget the sight. 

...

Hundreds of miles away a girl in kimono was watching the same sky, the same shining tail of the comet. She held her hair behind her ear so it won't get into her face due to the wind. 

"Isn't it breathtaking? We sure are very lucky to be living now!" a red haired girl, followed by a tall, blonde man, jumped at the sky-staring Sakura, startling her. 

"Indeed" she just nodded, gasping as she looked back up. "It split!"

"Even better! Look how pretty it is!" Feliciana's eyes lit up by the unique view, letting Sakura go, to hug the guy's arm with a wondering gaze, as if she was thinking how to bring this sight to her wedding. 

"It is reaally pretty" Ludwig nodded, taking his eyes off of the sight to look at the girl, it making a small smile on his face. 

The black haired girl turned her gaze away from them to give them some privacy, and looking back at the sight, thinking of what she should buy for her siblings, as they couldn't come to see the festival.

"It was just like a scene from a dream. Nothing more, nothing less than a beautiful view"


	2. Chapter 1

Sakura woke up to feeling tears in her eyes. As she sat up, she slowly wiped them away, wondering of a reason. Though she didn’t remember most of her dreams, she wasn’t the type to cry either. Quite the opposite, actually!

She got rid of the last evidence of a tear on her face, right in time before his brother bursted her door open. “Breakfast! Didn’t expect you to wake up the last, sis” he grinned, as he noticed how his usually punctual sister was still far from ready. 

“A little more respect, Leon” the girl gave a small pout, before going after her brother with a sigh. 

In the kitchen she sat down after she gave food to everyone in order. Though this act of hers drew an unsatisfied whine after it. 

“What is it, Mei?” Sakura looked at her younger sister with a bowl of rice in her hands. 

“It’s not fair how I get food the last time” she looked a bit down, as she stared at her food.

“Don’t worry, once sis flies out the nest after Cheng, and you can get food one round earlier!” Leon laughed from across the table at her. ‘Very supportive’, Sakura thought to herself as she took a fried egg, and ate it with some rice. 

“Or you can get food earlier in your new home if you marry out of this family” Grandpa Yao added too, to the surprise of Sakura. She didn’t think he’d be this open about the little girl’s future. 

“But if I leave too, then who will do the rituals after you?” Mei asked after a minute of silence, but that minute was enough for Sakura to finish eating, and now she stood up to collect the empty dishes and take out the rest.

“My, my, look at the time. If we don’t hurry, we’ll be late from school” Sakura quickly changed the topic.

“Says the only one, still being in her pyjamas” Leon raised a brow, crossing his arms. Then he stood up, gently pushing her away from the sink. “You go dressing up. I’ll do it” he told her, and before letting her sister argue, he already started to wash the dirty dishes. 

With a final sigh, Sakura ran into her room to dress in her school uniform, tie her long, pitch black hair into a braid, finishing it with a red corn she braided herself, then attaching her cherry tree flower hair clip. 

Her grandpa caught her arm as they were heading out, pulling her closer for a reminder. “Don’t forget, today’s the ritual” 

“I know, I know. I’ll have to get home with Mei earlier so we can get ready” Sakura nodded as she put on her shoes. 

"We're going then!" Leon announced, being the first to step out of the house, soon to be followed by Mei, and then Sakura herself. 

"Take care" grandpa Yao replied with a small wave before closing the door. 

On the way to school, the two younger held a long argument about who will be the third to fly out the nest, Leon being sure that it will be him, while Mei arguing that as a responsible sister, it will be Sakura. Arguments and insults flew over to each side, until the older let out a relieved sigh on the sight of the kids' friends, and her own. 

"Look, it's time for us to split! Leon, don't insult everyone out there. Mei, I'll come for you earlier today, okay?" she kneeled down to talk to them, then inviting them to a quick hug before letting them go. 

"Still as lively as ever, aren't they?" Sakura's friend, Ludwig pointed out with a sigh, looking at the girl. 

"Not as much as your brother" she gave him a smile, before being attacked by a big breasted tight hug. "Glad to see you too, Feliciana" she awkwardly patted her back, informing her that she can't really breathe being pressed against her chest. 

"Did you know what I heard??" the newcomer asked excitedly as she let the poor girl go. Her deep red hair just bounced around on her shoulder, hitting her back as she jumped around excitedly. 

"No, but soon we will" Ludwig sighed, gesturing to her to start. 

"The Tiamat! The comet that's gonna be here soon!"

"We know about that. Did you really find out about it just now?" Sakura shook her head at her friend's silliness. 

"Of course not! But listen here. It'll be the best seen on the day of the festival, according to estimations!! Can you believe? We have to go to the festival now! We can all go in nice kimonos finally!" The redhead explained. If only she weren't bouncing around so much, Sakura could have seen the excited stars in her amber eyes. 

"If you'll be there today. I'll need the emotional support. And your beauty skills" Sakura agreed to it, looking deep into the other's eyes, who nodded with a determined smile. 

"Then it's settled" she laughed, and started to drag her two closest friends to school. 

…

As Sakura was walking home with her sister and friend, she suddenly felt her waist hurt, which made her groan in annoyance. At least it won’t be at the festival, so that’s good at least. She listened to the other two talking about hairstyles and how Mei wants hers to be done. 

“How your hair will look like is set in stone, silly” the girl giggled, and watched as Sakura opened the door, letting them into the bathroom, while she got the traditional dresses. In the bathroom, she got the water running for her sister, while she sat down on the floor to let her hair be taken care of by Feliciana. 

After a few hours, which flew by like minutes with the amount of fun they were having, Grandpa Yao came back, his lips soon forming a smile as he saw his two grandchildren. 

“You’re just as beautiful as your mother were” he whispered, pulling the two of them for a hug. While no one paid attention to her, Feliciana quickly slid out of the room, going to search for Ludwig to watch the festival together. 

"Grappy, you're messing up my hair" Mei giggled, gently trying to push away Yao, succeeding only because he let her to. 

"Come then. I have everything ready. Just as we practised" he stood up to help them up, before leading them to his bedroom. 

…

After another hour later, the festival was about to begin, finally. The three brothers handled the instruments, and since they weren't enough, the rest of the music was provided by a recording playing softly in the background, sometimes interrupted by the cold night breeze. 

Sakura left out a shaky breath as she counted back to where they should start the choreography. With the beat of the drums by Leon, they stood up, and started the dance, silently and gracefully, but without a single emotion on their faces. 

Feliciana in the crowd hugged Ludwig's arm close as she watched the pair of sisters. 

"It looks hard. They must have practised long" she whispered up to the other, who looked down at her at this. 

"That's their job, kind of. You know, as shrine maidens" he replied, before fixing his sky blue eyes back on the performance with a firm expression. The girl didn't ask more, and looked back instead, too. 

Next time she asked something was when the sisters sat down, and unpacked two pieces of rice and a small box with a braided cord. 

"What will they do now?" she asked excitedly, almost jumping over the fence in curiosity. 

"Kuchikamisake" the blonde replied quietly. "They chew on some rice, and then let it back into the box" he explained it briefly. "It's the oldest sake."

"How can she do that… I couldn't" the girl covered her mouth in light disgust, and amazement. 

"Again; that's their job" he shrugged, noticing a few of their other classmates grinning and pointing in the crowd. He was about to go and tell them what he thinks, but Feliciana held him back. 

"Drop it. Sakura wouldn't want trouble. They get bored if they get no reaction" she reasoned with him, which seemed enough for him to back up with a sigh. 

Soon as Sakura and Mei finished tying the cord to the box to prevent it from opening up, the festival was soon over, so the redhead said goodbye to Ludwig, going with the sisters to help them back to their normal, more comfortable clothes. 

"They totally saw me, didn't they?" Sakura asked as she was brushing the hair pins out of her hair, going down, back to their home. 

"They may have" Feliciana tried to mask it, and make her friend feel at least a bit better. 

"I hate it. Why does only my family have to follow the traditions? Why can't we live a normal life?" she asked herself more than others. 

"In my next life, I want to be a handsome guy in Tokyo" she sighed, hoping the gods hear her wish, and continued her way back to her home with her two companions having been left behind confused. 


End file.
